A New Hope
by twiniitowers
Summary: 10-04-03 Eric and Jackie silently ponder about the word 'forever'. AU Please R-R
1. It's Over

Chapter 1 

**It's Over**

**     Eric Forman accidentally fell asleep with his watch on.  When he woke up in the morning he looked at his wrist with one eye open.  Six thirty in the morning.  Groan.  He looked at the woman sleeping next to him in bed; she was a quite a little powerhouse!  It was only then that his young brain realized that maybe breaking up with Donna was for the best.  He went to California to declare his love for her and when she didn't run to him on the beach and when the first words out of her mouth when they got face to face were, "Eric, we need to talk."  He knew maybe he shouldn't have come for her after all.  He rested his head back on the pillow and looked at his new girlfriend.  She was hurt by her relationships, too.  He'll never forget what Donna said to him one month ago.**

**~Eric's flashback~**

**~California~**

**        At that moment she was still beautiful to Eric with her long red hair blowing in the wind.  She wore blue shorts over her simple black tank bathing suit.  If they needed to talk how come she wasn't saying a word?**

**  
"Donna, you said we NEEDED to talk?"  he decided to sit on the warm sand**

**"Yeah," she ignored the sounds of the people around them, and sat down next to him, but kept a safe distance, as so they wouldn't be touching.  "Eric, I hope after what I'm about to tell you, that we can still be friends.  I still love you, you know, but not in that way."**

**"Is there somebody else?"**

**"Yes—" She let out a drawn out sigh, "But he doesn't know how I feel yet."**

**Well, it couldn't be Casey.  Anyone but Casey.  Then his mind clicked.  'No, please, no.'  **

**"For the sake of my dignity, Donna, can you tell me who this person is?"**

**"I don't think that's fair, Eric, considering I haven't spoken to him yet."**

**"Like we both don't know who it is.  Come on,"  **

**Eric stood up; this was not what he expected.  He expected them to be running to each other as soon as their eyes met and to lock their lips in a warm embrace.  But instead it was she only loves him as a FRIEND but loves someone else, but can't say who it is.  Even though, he knew who it was. After all they've been through she has to THROW that in his face like that?**

**"Still it isn't fair to say it to you and not tell him first."   She too stood up, hoping that they could take this conversation elsewhere.**

**"Isn't fair?  I've loved you FOREVER.  I wanted to be married and for us to have children together, and you're going to tell me it isn't FAIR to tell me who he is, because you didn't tell him first?  Goodbye, Donna, I'm going to the airport."**

**"Eric, don't be like this."**

**"Oh and by the way, if you think for a second that you will be allowed IN MY BASEMENT, you are sorely mistaken."**

**He turned and walked away, not crying until the cab dropped him off at LAX.  Where he cried for five minutes in the restroom.  He knew he was going to be grounded by Red and Kitty for his little trek, and it was supposed to be worth it, but now it was just going to suck.  He hoped that he didn't have to LOOK at THEM kiss.  He slept during the whole flight back to Wisconsin, his mind betraying him by STILL dreaming of her and what might have been.**

**~End flashback~**

**       Eric kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  Red and Kitty thought he was helping Kelso with math again.  What idiots his parents could be, not that he would ever say that out loud.  He was having a nice Saturday; he was too energetic to sleep in so he got dressed in jeans and a striped polo shirt.  And decided to sit on the porch and look at the morning sky.  He meant it when he said she wasn't allowed in the basement or his house anymore and they must have all been growing up because they didn't run to Red or Kitty and decided to face this like mature young adults.  Eric picked at a piece of grass that was on the arm of the porch swing and flung on it on the ground with his skinny index finger letting his thoughts flow.**

**~Eric's flashback~**

**~2 Days After Returning Home From CA~**

**    Eric drudged down the stairs afraid of what he might find but only Kelso and Fez were sitting on the old couch watching a rerun of Gilligan's Island.  He was carrying the laundry basket because part of his being grounded was to do the clothes and Red told him if he put in bleach with the red's again making his t-shirts, socks, and underwear turn pink, he was going to be wearing Red's shoe up his dumb ass.**

**"Look at Eric, doing Mommy's laundry!"  Kelso exclaimed**

**"Shut up."**

**"Yes, can't you see Eric is in pain by getting rejected by Donna?"  Fez put forth.**

**"Okay, we're SO not having this conversation."  Eric didn't look at his friends as he sorted the laundry.**

**"I miss Hyde."  Fez said sadly**

**"Then go to The Hub—and Kelso if you open up your mouth, you will have my fist in it."**

**"Ooh—look at Forman Ali."  Kelso stood up to get a popsicle out of the freezer.**

**Jackie came down the stairs.**

**"Eric, someone needs to tell you Mother this is unacceptable!"  **

**She came downstairs in her famous smirky face holding the smaller laundry basket that contained about a dozen white bath towels.  He smiled as he took it from her.**

**"Hi, Jackie."**

**"Michael." **

**Once she found out about Annette she did not want Kelso back.  She thought someone else loved her during that summer.  But he kept sending her mixed signals and he never talked to her except only to insult her.  **

**She didn't know why she was still hanging out in this basement.  There had to be a reason.  She sat on the sofa and Fez smiled.**

**"Jackie, if you are lonely, you need to come to Fez."**

**"In your dreams!"  she playfully hit him in the arm.**

**"Fez, you know if you go after Jackie, I'll kick your ass."  Kelso threatened**

**"No you won't, Michael.  We are NO longer boyfriend and girlfriend, so I don't need you to defend me."**

**"OH!  Come on Fez, let's go to the Hub after all and spend some time with our real friends."**

**"Sorry, Eric, but I'm in the mood for a hot fudge sundae."  Fez said**

**"Just go," Eric was glad when they left, "You don't have to stay Jackie, if you don't want to.  Haven't you spoken to Donna yet, since she's come back from California?"**

**"I don't mind staying.  My soap is coming on in an hour.  And Donna's been too busy to talk to me lately."**

**"Speaking of soap, I hope I didn't add too much laundry detergent!"  **

**"I think you are supposed to use a measuring cup.  At least that's what OUR maid does."**

**"Well, I'm not allowed to have any fun for the month that I'm grounded, after I put the clothes in the washer, Red wants me to trim the hedges."**

**"And you can't take a break, Eric?  Sit down and relax."**

**They were the four most beautiful words ever.**

**"Okay, but do I have to watch a soap opera?"  He groaned again.**

**"You know if you did your hair differently and wore nicer clothes, you'd be quite handsome."  **

**Jackie didn't know where it was coming from, but she let the words fly out of her mouth.**

**"Uh, okay," Eric got up, "I don't think this is a good idea. You're hurting from Kelso and I'm hurting from Donna—and since when do we like each other?"  **

**Jackie stood up too as Eric walked backwards so she could 'trap' him into a corner.**

**"Can I kiss you?"**

**"WHY?  Jackie, don't think I don't understand what you're going through.  Kelso broke your heart and Donna and HIM trampled over mine."**

**"Mine too."**

**"What do you mean?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders to push her back a little, so he could have some breathing room.**

**"I thought Steven wanted me, but all he did was stare at me and didn't do anything, we just watched The Price Is Right and other shows on TV but, I feel so UGLY right now---" She started to cry.**

**"Jackie, you are NOT ugly," He didn't know if he should hug her or not, "And I thought I was beneath you being the A-V club treasurer secretary geek and all that?"**

**"Shut up, if I want to kiss you, I will."  She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.**

**'Oh, F***, I'm about to kiss Jackie Burkhart'**

**'Hmm, that wasn't so bad, wasn't so bad at all.'**

**~End flashback~**

**        Eric couldn't believe that he was with Jackie.  Jackie Burkhart of all people!  She was popular and wanted to be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader.  (She would have given many men naughty dreams in that tight little get up, he thought.)  But it was different than with Donna, although they tried keeping their relationship a secret for as long as they could.  There was less angst.  More fun.  Eric didn't have to worry about being a "sexist pig".  He did something though he NEVER thought he would do, but then he got confidence from Donna, so maybe she did serve a purpose after all, when she wasn't being a lying, skank of a traitor.  He signed up for the Point Place High School bowling team.  It was on Jackie's suggestion.  And he didn't need the basement anymore.  He still didn't want Donna and Hyde down there, but Hyde lived there, and he KNEW that he waited for after ten o'clock to sneak her into his room.  Jackie came out dressed in her long light blue nightgown and flowing matching robe.  She sat next to Eric and nestled her head in his chest as he put his arm around her.  She couldn't believe that she didn't notice Eric in THAT WAY before.  He wasn't Hank Williams, he didn't have a cheatin' heart. Jackie didn't want a man-pretty doofus on her arm anymore, and it hurt her to know that Steven Hyde didn't want her.  Eric was here all this time, sure he was a little on the geeky side, but that was nothing that a trip to her beauty salon couldn't fix.  **

**"Morning, Eric."  She kissed his chest**

**"Good morning, Jackie."  He smelled her hair, it smelled like wildflowers.**

**If he were with Donna, he'd have asked, "Did you make breakfast yet?"  and that would have led to a huge ass fight about women's rights.  He figured they could drive down the hill in her Dad's Lincoln that she borrowed for the weekend and they could drive into town and go to the IHOP off the exit for pancakes.  **

**"Do you hear a car coming up the road?"  she didn't want to lift her head off his chest.**

**"Yeah, maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away."  **

**He still couldn't believe he was with Point Place's resident 'shallow' beauty teen queen, Jackie Burkhart!**

**~Eric's flashback~**

**~Two weeks into it~**

**     Red and Kitty were out for the evening and Eric decided to try and cook Jackie a candlelit dinner. Especially when Hyde mumbled something about going out with Donna at the breakfast table.  The parents, not even Kitty, brought the subject up.  Mainly because when Eric got back from California he explained whom she loved and that he didn't want to talk about it.  Kitty tried to get him to have a heart to heart with some milk and cookies, but Eric said he "wasn't five anymore" and he "didn't want to talk about it", but he did take the milk and cookies and accepted his Mother's hug and kiss.  He told Jackie to come by the front way, he sent Kelso and Fez to the Hub an hour ago, he gave them twenty bucks, heart earned from Pricemart, to ensure them staying gone.  She had her hair up and wore a beautiful Earth toned strapless dress that showed off her assets. He kissed her on the lips, with each kiss, forgetting about the wasted time spent with Donna.  **

**"Jackie, wow! You look beautiful."**

**"Thank you, Eric, so do you."**

**"Men are not beautiful, we're handsome."**

**"I smell something burning!"**

**"Oh no!"  **

**Eric ran to the kitchen as Jackie followed him.  He put on the oven mitts and took out the burning roasting pan.**

**"I think you forgot to set the timer."  **

**She laughed**

**"I'm sorry, I really wanted to cook you dinner," He put the pan on the countertop to cool, "Let's go to the Vineyard."**

**Jackie's eyes lit up, "Okay," she put her hands on his waist, "Do you want to have a quickie first?"**

**"But won't you have to redo your hair and make up? And doesn't that take LIKE HOURS?"**

**"I don't care," she kissed him hard as their hands stroked each other's backs and that's when Hyde and Donna walked into the kitchen.**

**Jackie could feel that someone else was in the room, so she pulled out of the kiss, even though she didn't want to.  Her cheeks turned all red at the sight of Donna and Hyde.**

**Eric didn't want to look at them.  They weren't worth his time.**

**"I have to get my wallet, I'll meet you outside, Jackie."**

**"You and Forman?"  Hyde questioned.**

**"What do you care?  You two are made for each other."  Jackie ran to the door to make her graceful exit. **

**She went into the Vista Cruiser and tried not to think that they shouldn't be taking this piece of junk to a fancy restaurant such as the Vineyard.  It wouldn't have been good with Hyde, he had no redeeming qualities, and he probably would have tossed her out like the garbage after the summer was over.  She didn't need to get involved with him, only to have that happen.  Eric took the front way out of the house and sprinted to the car.**

**"I'm sorry about that, Jackie, I didn't know that they were---"**

**"Ssh, Eric, drive this car into the garage, we didn't get to have our quickie."**

**She wanted sex a lot!  Which Eric wasn't going to complain about one bit.  Donna always seemed to be in permanent, "I have a headache" mode.  And he didn't want to think about her and Hyde making love.  Ick.  They meant nothing to him anymore.**

**~End flashback~**

**     The mystery car was Hyde's El Camino.  Neither one of them moved from their relaxed positions, why make it easy for them?  Donna walked ahead, was she wearing one of his rock t-shirts?  **

**"We want to talk to the both of you," Donna said matter of factly.**

**"Maybe, we DON'T want to talk to you."  Eric replied**

**"Eric" Jackie sat up, keeping her hand on his chest.**

**"Forman"   
  
Jackie and Hyde both said.  Except her tone was softer than his. **

**"This is getting ridiculous," Donna said, "Why can't we all be friends like we used to be?"**

**"Man, you don't get it, Donna, do you?"**

**"Enlighten me, Eric."**

**Hyde really had nothing to say to either one of them.  It was Donna who had the idea to come up here after they made love this morning.**

**"You want it to be all neat and tidy, well, it's not, okay?  You chose Hyde.  Are you happy?"  **

**She held Hyde's hand.  "Yes."**

**"Then leave it at that, because you dicked me over for a very long time, so maybe I DON'T want to be your friend anymore.  And Hyde, don't get me started on YOUR backstabbing ways."  **

**Eric went back into the cabin.  **

**"You weren't a very good friend to me, Donna, you weren't there for me, when I needed someone to talk to.  And STEVEN, I had a crush on you, but you didn't recipicate those feelings, you treated me like I didn't even exist.  All the while sending me mixed signals.  Well, although he might be cute in a nerdy sort of way.  Eric is a wonderful boyfriend.  There are absolutely NO mixed signals with him. And that's refreshing for this girl.  He doesn't cheat like Michael.  And I have no more to say to you guys.  You spoke your mind, at least YOU did, Donna." **

**Jackie too went back inside leaving them on the porch.**

**       "You again?  I thought YOU left?"  Eric said to Donna as she found him hiding in the back of the cabin.**

**"Eric, I'm sorry that I hurt you.  I led you on and teased you in many ways. Don't you think I know that?  I made you think we had a real future together when we did not.  I do love you as your friend.  Can we at least TRY to be friends again? I've even missed your Star Wars ramblings."   She laughed. **

**"No, you don't."**

**"Maybe, just a little.  You know Hyde isn't going to have a heart to heart with you, but he does want to be your friend and it's not right to have Kelso and Fez to decide which friends to hang out with.  When we all should hang out together."**

**"I guess."**

**"Jackie, huh?  I didn't see that coming.  But, I think you two make a cute couple."**

**"Thanks, it's going to take some time to accept you and Hyde as a couple AND as my friends, is that okay?"**

**"Sure."  She kissed him on the cheek.**

**"How about a hug?"**

**"Okay."**

**It felt good, but it didn't feel sensual or soft like Jackie's embraces.**

**"We were going to go the IHOP for breakfast.  Do you and Hyde want to join us?"**

**"Sure.  Are you paying?"**

**"Only for Jackie and myself, that's only fair, right Donna?"**

**She bit her lip, she wasn't going to miss that smart mouth one bit, well Hyde had a smart mouth too but he used it to rant about the government NOT her.  **

**"Fine."**

**They walked in through the back door.  It looked like Jackie and Hyde resolved some of their issues as they sat on the sofa looking like they were done having a small conversation.**

**Hyde got up and kissed Donna, Eric forced himself to watch.  It was a small kiss on the lips, but it was full of passion.  Jackie got up and kissed Eric on the lips as well, not because Hyde and Donna were in the room, but in spite of them.  She whispered in his ear,**

**"Are you okay, Eric?"**

**"Yeah."  He whispered back.**

**It didn't matter.  He and Donna were over.**

**Author's note-This is going to be part of my new history of '70s stories coming up.  (Murderous Eric was for Kiki's fan fiction challenge on the '70s fan fiction archive site, so that was a separate one off piece.)  I'm intrigued by a D/H; J/E pairing and fan fiction allows us to do that.  I hope you guys like the first chapter.  And don't you worry, I plan on finishing all the rest of the stories that I have going.  Thanks for your support!**

**  
Carol**

**  
  
  
**


	2. How Deep Is Your Love?

Chapter 2 

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

**     It was two months into Eric and Jackie being a couple when Kelso found out about them.  They didn't flaunt their love in the basement like the OTHER couple did.  It was almost time for Thanksgiving break and school had just let out after a half day.  Fez sat in Hyde's chair and rubbed his hands together.**

**"This is going to be good!"**

**"Do you want to hit me, Kelso?  Go ahead and try.  But I love Jackie more than you ever did."**

**Kelso grabbed Eric by his collar and pinned him against the wall, Eric broke free and punched him in the stomach.  Normally, Hyde would have loved nothing more than having ringside seats and watch this unfold sitting next to Fez, but he knew Donna would totally freak out if he was here the whole while and let it continue.**

**"Okay," Hyde got between them, "ENOUGH!"**

**"This isn't over, Eric!"  Kelso said, feeling his lip for blood, when did scrawny Eric Forman learn to throw a punch?**

**"Go, Kelso."  Hyde said, watching Kelso to make sure he left.**

**"Thanks, man."  Eric replied**

**Slowly but surely it seemed that they were getting their friendship back, it was still very difficult to see him with Donna.  He wished it didn't bother him, but it did. Maybe, it always would. **

**"You developed a good right hook, Forman, I'm impressed."**

**'Do you know how close you came to being punched?' Eric thought**

**"Fez is hungry."**

**"Get a popsicle."  Eric said**

**"Screw that."  He ran upstairs to get real food.  Maybe he could be invited to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow if he asked Mrs. Kitty very nicely.**

**"You don't have a problem with me and Donna having Thanksgiving dinner here, do you?"  Hyde raised a brow, through his shades. He wanted to say, 'I live here too, you dill hole' but refrained. **

**"No."  Eric lied.  Why did it bother him so?**

**"You're lying.  What's your problem, Forman?  Tell me now, before Donna gets here."**

**"How long did you lust after MY-okay, she's not my girlfriend anymore, but it's been bugging me just the same."**

**He sat down on the couch.**

**"You can't let things go, can you? Are you sure that you really want to know? Because if you get all whiny and twitchy, I'm out of here."**

**"I'm fine, Hyde.  Go ahead."**

**"Remember when we went to the disco in Kenosha?  At first, I didn't want to go.  Because I couldn't dance, but your Mom taught me and I did it FOR Donna—can you handle the rest?"**

**"Don't baby me."  **

**"But she wouldn't let me kiss her—"**

**"Is that it?"**

**"No," Hyde thought they didn't even break out the weed yet and he was not the type of guy to air his feelings out to anyone, but he supposed Eric did have the right to know considering everything that happened because of it, "Then I kissed her when we all went to Jackie's cabin.  But,"**

**"There's more? Christ, Hyde!"**

**"You wanted to know, Forman.  Then you got all paranoid about Donna helping me study at the library, and I told her how I felt about her at the Vineyard, but she was drunk and chose you."**

**Eric stood up, "That's it.  It was because you were underhanded and sneaky, secretly plotting this all along.  That's why I can't get a handle on this."**

**"I wasn't secretly plotting anything, Forman, that's the government's job, not mine.  I respected Donna and never forced her into anything.  Why are you angry with me?  Is Jackie squeezing the life out of you that you can't breathe, man?"**

**"No!  I just don't like how I lost Donna."**

**Hyde stood up, "I get it.  You don't like how you lost Donna TO ME.  Get bent, Forman."  **

**Hyde went to his room as Donna wasn't going to come over until later on tonight, as she had to do the 'daughter thing' and go grocery shopping with Bob.  If Forman couldn't handle things it wasn't his problem.**

**      Donna was finally glad to be done with the shopping.  They ate dinner at the Forman's every year so why did Bob feel the need to buy 12 cans of cranberry sauce, 4 pumpkin pies, 2 spray cans of whipped cream, and**

**10 bags of mini marshmallows?  She had to go somewhere first before seeing her boyfriend.  Her boyfriend, Steven Hyde.  It felt naughty, like it shouldn't be the FACT that it was.  She knocked on the door and was greeted by a maid. **

**"Are you here to see Miss Jackie?"**

**"Yes, I am."  Donna felt as if she were in a high school production of Gone With The Wind.**

**She told her to go upstairs to her room.  Donna felt uneasy, she knew Eric wasn't there, and that wasn't it, because even though the two girls talked a little and hung out in school and the basement it still didn't feel right between them.  Donna knocked on the door.**

**"Come in," Jackie said spraying on her perfume, "Hi, Donna.  What brings you by?"**

**"I have to ask you a question, Jackie.  I don't want you to be angry or offended by it, but I want to know—do you love Eric?"**

**"Isn't that statement a little ironic coming from you, Donna?"  **

**Jackie grabbed two lip-glosses and sat on her bed, she had to decide between "Roller Rama Pink" and "Disco Gold Twilight".  **

**"Nothing like passing judgment.  Answer my question, do you really love, Eric? Because he falls in love very easily, and I don't want you to break his heart."**

**Jackie stood up, "I guess you don't really know me at all, if you have to ask that question.  Goodbye, Donna."**

**She settled on "Roller Rama Pink" and threw it in her purse.  **

**"Jackie—"**

**"Goodbye, Donna."**

**It was one thing for her fake friends on the cheerleading squad to be giving her a hard time over dating Eric, but for Donna to act like that Jackie felt was a large insult on her character.   She picked up her phone and dialed.**

**"Hi, Eric, it's me."**

**"I was going to call you," long pause, "What's wrong, Jackie, are you okay?"**

**She sniffed, "I just had an unpleasant exchange with your ex."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry.  What did Donna say to you?"**

**"She thinks I'm going to break your heart."**

**His heart started to beat rapidly.  He wanted to say, 'Are You?' but he knew better, he couldn't help having the insecure thought though.**

**"Ignore her."**

**"I kicked her out of my room.  How am I going to get through Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow with HER there?  Michael isn't coming is he?"**

**"No, we kind of got into a little fight today."**

**"Are you all right, Eric?"**

**"Yeah, I just have a little scratch on my face.  Hyde broke us apart, but I could've kicked his ass."**

**'And Hyde's too. I think.'**

**"Well, I can kiss your boo boo and make it all better."  She said in a soft baby voice.**

**"There are other areas you can kiss that would make me feel WAY better."  Eric replied**

**"I know we were going to go out later, but come over now, I'll send the maid out so we'll have the house to ourselves."**

**Eric wondered if Hyde encountered the drought yet with 'his' precious Donna?  It made him laugh a bit as he grabbed a few square pouches from inside his dresser drawer and shoved them in his jeans pocket.  He has had more sex with Jackie in the short time that they've been together than all the time he was going out with Donna! And the absolute cool thing was half of the time, he wasn't the one to initiate it, she was!  Hyde was going to be in for quite a surprise and for some reason that made Eric Forman a very happy young man.**

**Next day, Thanksgiving**

**          Eric opened up two bottles of Coke with the free Pricemart bottle opener that was given away as part of a promotion when you bought the 24-count case.**

**"Are they, you know?"  Jackie took a drink from her soda bottle and tilted her head, to Hyde's room.**

**"No, it's too early, and my Mom is right upstairs, but that shouldn't stop us from fooling around on the sofa."  **

**Eric took the bottle out of her hand and placed it next to his on the cluttered table next to the candles.  **

**"You're going to get your shirt all wrinkled," she warned as she climbed on top of him.**

**She lowered her head, the ends of her long dark hair tickling his chin, "I love you, Jackie."**

**She kissed him deeply, letting her body fall on top of his.  They knew they couldn't go any further, so she put her head on his chest.  "I love you, too, Eric."**

**Was it yet just another high school empty promise?  Eric thought what ruined it with Donna, other then her secret feelings for Hyde, was that they were too young, too new, and with no sexual experience between them.  Now, after all that Donna History 101 behind him, Eric decided to just take it slow with Jackie.  Maybe, they were meant to be, maybe they weren't.  Still, though he wasn't lying to Donna about wanting to be married to her and having children together.  He meant that.  If he was blinded by love at the time, he didn't think it scarred the thought of him meaning that.  He didn't want to ruin the nice relationship that he was having with Jackie.  He was just going to try his best to let it unfold naturally.**

**"Eric, you are awfully quiet—" Jackie observed and he was chatty for a guy.**

**"It know it shouldn't and it's not a reflection on you, but it STILL hurts, you know?"  he whispered.**

**"I understand."  She hugged him tighter**

**"If Donna had feelings for Hyde she should have told me right from the start."**

**"And I should've realized that Michael only wanted popular cheerleader p****."**

**He was a little surprised by Jackie's candor, but she summed up the Kelso/Jackie pseudo relationship perfectly.**

**"Jackie, is it out of line," Eric learned to be polite in situations like this, although Jackie was the anti-Donna, he still didn't want to take the risk of her flipping out, "for me to say that you and Hyde NEVER would have worked?"**

**"No, Eric, that's not out of line that's an astute observation."**

**He put his hands on her shoulders to kiss her again, before Kitty came down the stairs scaring the Hell out of them, that Jackie almost fell off the couch!**

**"Sorry, kids," Kitty laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you two.  Eric, I need you to bring up two bags of ice."   **

**Kitty went to the freezer to get the frozen strawberries for the special extra pie she was making along side the traditional pumpkin and mince meat.**

**"Do you need any help, Mrs. Forman?"  Jackie asked**

**"You could set the dining room table."  **

**Kitty figured it was best not to have Jackie alone in the basement if Donna and Steven should enter the house this way.**

**"I have a flair for fine things."  Jackie replied, she'd have given Eric a playful slap on the bottom if Kitty weren't present.**

**'Then why are you with ME?' Eric thought, hating his insecure self as he went to the freezer to get the bags of ice for his Mother. **

**It was going to be the most awkward Thanksgiving with his ex-girlfriend and [alleged] best friend as a couple passing around the biscuits ever.**

**      The Forman table looked as if it was taken out of the pages of Good Housekeeping.  Kitty thought Jackie did an excellent job setting the table, she even took the fancy silver candlesticks that belonged to her Grandmother out of the cabinet. Eric tried not to look at Donna and Hyde, it seemed unnatural.  He tried to be accepting, but if Donna wasn't making an effort with Jackie, why should he make an effort? He was happy his Mother set them on opposite ends of the long table.  **

**"Let's all hold hands and say grace."  Kitty said**

**And of course, no one would say no to Kitty's request, even the stern Red.**

**"Everyone," Donna said after an uncomfortable five minutes of eating in silence, "I'd like to make a toast."**

**'What the Hell?'  Eric thought**

**She turned to face Hyde, who was wearing a second hand suit from the Salvation Army, but Kitty took it to the tailor's and you could never tell it was on the bargain rack.**

**"Thank you, Hyde for everything.  I love you."  She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed slightly.**

**"You have some nerve."  Eric muttered with his head down.**

**"Do you have something to say, Forman?"**

**"You know what?  Yes, I do."  He dropped his silverware on his plate and stood up.**

**"Eric, sit down."  Red ordered**

**"NO.  I have something to say.  You have some nerve Donna, you really do.  You upset Jackie yesterday and then have the audacity to sit at my parent's dining room table and declare YOUR love for Hyde, as if I NEVER mattered to you?  As if Jackie and I somehow do not have the same kind of deep love that you and Hyde have.  How dare you, Donna?  How dare you?"  Eric caressed Jackie's cheek with his hand before running upstairs to the sanctuary of his bedroom.**

**Five minutes later**

**       "Eric," Jackie softly knocked as she opened the door, "May I come in?"**

**"Of course.  I'm sorry to have freaked out at the table."**

**"I'd say you were provoked by that Amazonian lumberjack."  She climbed into his small bed to hold him.**

**"What was the point of Donna's toast?  If she wanted to say that she could've done it at her house."**

**And she wanted to be friends?  Between hurting Jackie and what happened during Thanksgiving dinner she wasn't doing a very good job of it.**

**"I don't know," She whispered, "Come on, Eric, let's go out for a walk.  I'm sure your Mother will keep our plates warm and we can eat in the kitchen later.  We can light the candles and it'll be romantic.  You know you like that corny stuff, like I do."**

**She kissed his neck.**

**"Okay," he smiled, "Let's make it a long walk to give Romeo and Juliet **

**time to leave."**

**"It's bound to be complicated.  Because we're all friends or we're supposed to be all friends."**

**Eric tried to flatten the wrinkles out of his shirt with his hands.  "Then maybe, we don't really need them as friends."  **

**She took the tie that he threw on the dresser when he came upstairs and put it back on for him.  Donna never would have thought of that extra touch.  Hell, not once did Donna ever declare her "Thanks" for Eric being her boyfriend in front of family and friends at the dinner table.**

**"You might have a point," she handed him his brown blazer, "Where's your coat?"**

**"Downstairs."  **

**"Eric, let me see you really smile, you're with Jackie Burkhart."  **

**He did smile, because what some people took wrongly as her being snobby was just Jackie being perky and beautiful.  She really did seem to care about him and for that he WAS thankful.**

**Dinner With The Beauty Queen**

**     "There you two are!"  Kitty exclaimed when Jackie and Eric came back from their walk.**

**"I hope you aren't mad that I walked out---"  **

**"Eric, there was something I never really liked about Donna as your girlfriend.  I would have gotten up and ran upstairs too.  Sit down, I have your plates in the oven."**

**"Thanks, Mrs. Forman."  Jackie said**

**"You're welcome."  **

**Eric helped Jackie take off her coat (Donna would have slapped him upside the head if he tried anything of the kind!) and placed it over the light green kitchen chair.  He did the same with his coat.**

**"Are THEY still in the dining room?"  Eric asked**

**"No, they went over to Bob's house for desert, and I had three pies made!"**

**"Give one to Fez, and he'll love you forever."  Eric said**

**Once Kitty put their plates in front of them, she left the kitchen to give them some privacy.**

**"Are you sad not to be with your family on Thanksgiving?"  Eric nervously stirred his mashed potatoes with his fork.**

**"No," Jackie sighed, "You get used to it."**

**You shouldn't have to get used to your parents not being around.  No wonder she had a brief crush on abandoned by both his parents Hyde.**

**"Now this is more like it."  Eric said.  **

**"Wait!  Something's missing!"  Jackie got up and ran to the dining room and Eric didn't have to wonder about where she was going for too long because she came back with the candlesticks.**

**"Will you light them?"**

**Eric stood up and went to the utility drawer for a pack of matches.**

**"Of course, my lady."**

**Eric was the first guy that she has ever had a relationship with who treated her like a whole person.  He turned off the kitchen lights so that they could have a romantic candlelit dinner.**

**"I used to think you were such a loser, Eric."**

**"That's okay, I used to think you were a major snob."**

**"I meant when I said that I loved you."  **

**"And so did I, Jackie."**

**"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"**

**"Do I have to?" he made the I-am-a-male-I-hate-shopping-face**

**"I'll buy you a new sweater."  She seemed to reply desperately.**

**Eric put down his fork to hold her hand, "You don't have to buy me things, just so I'll go shopping with you, if you'd like the company, Jackie, just say so."**

**"Okay.  Eric will you keep me company in the mall tomorrow while I look for **

**some new boots?"**

**"Sure."**

**She'd still buy him that sweater anyway; she could buy it for their first Christmas present exchange.   If Michael Kelso just wanted the hot cheerleader for the hot sex, it made her nervously wonder if Eric Forman really was her soul mate?**

**  
  
**

**       
  
**


	3. All About Forever

Chapter 3 

**All About Forever**

**(Special thanks to M3, for inspiring me with this chapter)**

**(day after Thanksgiving)**

**     Eric sat on the wooden bench at the Point Place mall being bored out of his skull as Jackie went into store after store trying on various pieces of clothing and accessories.  Not that she wouldn't look good in the soft cashmeres and robust suede's, but just sitting here doing nothing except watching the people go by was not his idea of a good time.  He was thirsty so he figured he'd go to the food court to get a soda.  There was a photo booth by the food court, the kind that you see at country fairs where two people usually two best girlfriends about seven years old or a teenage romantic couple were the main occupants of these stalls.  He heard Donna's laughter coming from behind the blue curtain.  Donna never laughed in that wild and carefree sound when they were together, she was always too busy picking on him for being insensitive to a woman's needs, who was Hyde, Gloria f***ing Steinem?  Eric thought about sticking his head through the curtain, the old, pre-Pricemart, virgin, Eric would have, but now it didn't seem right.  He walked away from them so he could get his drink at the Fatso Burger station.  He hoped they didn't see him when they finally emerged all smiles.  Since when does Steven Hyde smile? And you'd think Eric of all people would be happy for him, but he couldn't.  He took the plastic top off the soda and gulped the rest of it down.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Donna looking through a Christmas decorations circular as Hyde stood in line at the pizza line.  Why was he torturing himself like this?  He threw the empty soda cup in the trash and headed back to the last store Jackie was at.  No doubt she was probably still in there.  He had to turn around and see Donna and Hyde one last time as he put the tray on the table, two slices and two bottles of Coke.  Sooner or later she was going to stomp on his heart and he was going to laugh in his face when it happened.  An older woman of about thirty-five grabbed him by the arm to hand him a flyer from the jewelry store that was coincidentally right next to them.**

**"Do you have a girlfriend?"  she asked**

**He hesitated for a moment before responding with a "Yes."**

**"We have a great layaway plan—nothing says love like our diamond heart collection."**

**Jewelry. No one would love a piece of jewelry more than Jackie Burkhart.  There was a rumor that she ate a sundae in five seconds at the Hub because she thought Kelso had put a ring in it.  But jewelry is what got him into 'trouble' with Donna, because god forbid he wanted a future with her.**

**Still, he and Jackie just started dating.  He put the flyer on top of a glass counter that had free space on it as he went back to where he started this journey sitting on the wooden bench.**

**"Eric," Jackie came out of the boutique with two shopping bags, "I saw you sneak away earlier."  she kissed him on the cheek.**

**"I was thirsty," he offered to carry one of her shopping bags**

**"No, there's stuff in here that you can't see."**

**"Jackie, I told you, you didn't have to buy me anything just so I'd go shopping with you."**

**"I know that, Eric.  Sleigh bells ring are you listening—" She silently sang**

**Eric smiled, "I'd ask you if you'd like to go get something to eat, but Hyde and Donna are in the food court—so we can eat else—"**

**"No, Eric, they don't own this mall—and yes, I'd like to get something to eat, shopping takes a lot out of a girl,"**

**Eric liked Jackie's use of the word girl, not because she wasn't a woman, because she most definitely filled that sweater quite nicely, but because she didn't take herself so seriously as "I am Woman, here me roar, ERA supporter, secret man basher Donna Pinciotti".**

**"Are you sure?"  he didn't want to argue with them and he hoped that they would just ignore himself and Jackie.**

**"I think it's bull*** that you think Donna gave you confidence," Jackie put the shopping bags in her one hand and held Eric's with the other, "All she did was make you afraid of HER."**

**Instead of Jackie's statement making him feel like a loser who collects Star Wars memorabilia for enjoyment, it was the first step towards a real empowerment.  **

**"Thank you."  he whispered**

**"Would you get me a diet soda?"  she put her bags down and started to search her purse for change. **

**"Jackie, yes, and put your money away."  **

**He actually held out her chair for her. Michael only did that if a) he actually remembered and b) if he thought there was the slightest chance of getting in her panties.  **

**"I think THEY just looked over at us."  Jackie said with a minor concern**

**"Well, let them look. Do you want pizza or a burger?"**

**"Neither.  French fries—and make sure the soda is diet."**

**"I know, I remember."**

**Eric was going to have to go the jewelry store before they left this mall.  It was expensive, it was going to take most of his Pricemart money, but he was going to buy her the silver rolo link bracelet with the dangly heart after all.   He knew that she'd love it if the heart were engraved with her initials.  It felt good to be rid of Donna, it was like a cancer of his soul, that he finally had removed and felt much better.  When Eric went to get their lunch, Donna decided without Hyde to go up to Jackie's table.  For some reason it seemed to her that they should all be friends and the whole thing was rather childish.**

**"Hi, Jackie,"  **

**Hyde had told her not to go over there, but Donna still wanted to make things right between everyone.  They've known each other since they were **

**kids.**

**"Donna, I can't believe after what you said to me before Thanksgiving that you---forget it.  Just leave before Eric sees you."**

**Donna sat down across from Jackie, "I'm very sorry for what I said, Jackie.  I didn't think you loving Eric was possible."**

**Jackie did her infamous smirk, "I'm in no mood to explain it to you, Donna, just go, because you'll never get it."**

**Donna stood up, "I guess coming over here was a mistake."**

**"I guess it was."  **

**Eric saw Donna leave his and Jackie's table as he came back with a large order of French fries and two sodas (one diet).**

**"What did SHE want?"**

**"To tell me that she was sorry then said she didn't think me loving you was possible."**

**Eric took a French fry and broke it in half.  **

**"She has some audacity since she started letting Hyde go into her panties."**

**"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten herpes yet."**

**Eric laughed over that one.  His and Hyde's friendship was done.  **

**"They're so predictable—do you want to wager on how long they'll be together?"**

**"Not for money."  Eric raised an eyebrow**

**"Eric!"**

**"Jackie!"  **

**"We don't need to bet on their breaking up to express our love."**

**'Express our love'—what a beautiful thing to say, did Donna ever once use words like that? (well there were those wedding vows---)**

**"That's right."  He allowed himself to not be insecure for one minute**

**"Come on, Eric," she couldn't eat any more fries, "Let's go back to my house."**

**"Okay," he could come back to the mall later on today during the drive between leaving her house and going to work at Pricemart to pick out the bracelet for Jackie; he waited until he was out of Donna and Hyde's view before he kissed Jackie on the lips.**

**"Why'd you wait?"  she asked, she knew, but she wanted him to say it.**

**"Because I didn't want you to think I only kissed you because Donna and Hyde were there."**

**"I wouldn't think that Eric.  I am not Donna, you don't have to worry about me yelling at you over stuff the way she did."**

**She held his hand.**

**"I love you, Jackie."**

**He never thought THEY'D be the ones together, but he was so happy that it worked out that way.**

**"I love you, too, Eric.  OH!  Shoes! Fifty percent off BEFORE Christmas!  Do you mind?"**

**He smiled, "No, Jackie, go ahead."**

**"And no peeking in the bags!"  She tapped his cheek before going into the shoe store as Eric used the opportunity to go to the jewelry store and look at her bracelet up close.  **

**A sterling silver rolo link chain with a dangly heart that would have an engraved cursive "J" on one side and a "Love, Eric" on the other.  It was going to cost him three Pricemart paychecks in total but she was worth it.**

**"She's a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you."  The sales assistant said**

**Eric blushed **

**"I'm the lucky one," he quietly replied to the sales assistant as he left the jewelry store.  "I'll be back later."  He softly replied.**

**'What does she see in ME?'  **

**Eric wondered when he saw Donna and Hyde on the other side of the mall with their arms around each other looking like they both needed a shower.**

**Later**

**     'This is odd' Eric thought, he actually liked to cuddle after sex.  Who knew a man could enjoy just HOLDING a woman so?  Donna brought out the worst in him.  In Donna's twisted thinking she did want traditional gender specific roles, except she wanted to be the man and she wanted her boyfriend to be the woman!  'Yeah, Hyde's really going to go for that one, ex-cupcake.'**

**"What are you thinking about, Eric?"  Jackie asked not removing her head from Eric's chest, he wasn't as muscular as Michael, but she felt safe.**

**"That I like being with YOU, Jackie."  He played with the ends of her hair.**

**"Yeah, I have a great personality."**

**"And your bodies pretty sexy, too!"**

**"I know," She said in her Jackie way, she wasn't really a snob, just as he really wasn't a geek, they were just labels, "I couldn't believe Donna this afternoon!"**

**'I really don't want to talk about Donna.'**

**"Jackie, I really don't want to talk about Donna, she's my past,"  'You're my future?  Do I say that? No.  Not yet.' "And she only wants to rile you up."**

**"I didn't mean anything by it, Eric."**

**He tried his best not to twitch or squeak his voice in panic, "I know,"  **

**Eric moved from his position, so that he could kiss her neck, fishing for more words to say, but with Jackie unlike Donna, there was no need to justify his being as to not piss the red head off, with Jackie, he only had to be himself.  They made love one more time before Eric had to go back to the mall to get her bracelet and before heading to Pricemart to deal with Red.  They didn't say much about the break up, was it because Donna was with Steven "abandoned by both of his parents, so we're going to give him a break, let him get C's on his tests, Hyde"?  So, let him have Donna, cut him a break and don't bother about his son's broken heart and act like being with Jackie, to Red, was just another stupid high school fling and eventually they would break up?  Until Eric met another girl at the office he eventually would work in?  Someone who wasn't from the area but from some 'faraway' place like Maine?  BUT what if did not want to stay in Point Place, WI? What if he wanted to be the one to be from the 'faraway' place? But would Jackie be by his side or----?   He listened to the sales lady gush about how great a boyfriend he must be, the same lady from this morning who didn't remember him, and only saw dollar signs.  Maybe, he should go and pick up an alternate gift just incase it really wasn't a good idea to give Jackie jewelry?  There was a sale on scented soaps and bubble bath gift sets.  The sound of his layaway receipt being printed woke Eric up from his thoughts.  The lady put a ballpoint pen in front of him for him to sign his agreement to have the bracelet paid by off by December twenty third. Buying jewelry was like putting your heart on the line.  Jackie was not Donna, but—was she forever?  He's made this mistake before.**

**     Jackie dumped the contents of her shopping bags.  She did buy Eric a sweater.  It was a light sage green and 100% cashmere, Jackie was not an insecure woman but even she wondered if this was too expensive?  Should she take it back?  It would bring out his green eyes beautifully, but maybe it was too much too soon, lord knows she bought Michael so many things and what an ungrateful pig he turned out to be.  Eric was not Michael (thank god) but still it was too soon.  She folded the sweater neatly and put it back in the bag.  She could go back to the mall tomorrow in the morning and buy him a Star Wars t-shirt or a bottle of cologne.  He was very respectful of her in bed but that didn't mean they were going to be together forever.  'We are just kids'.  She thought. She made the mistake of thinking her and Michael would wind up together forever and him a lawyer!  Which was very unrealistic considering Michael was a doofus and all.  They couldn't drink legally, join the military, or get married—if the US Government thought they were kids, maybe they all were just kids.  Too young to think of such permanence.  And Eric was ONE grade ahead of her in school, which wasn't much at all once you enter adulthood, but when you are living through it, it's a gap as wide as it is far.**

**     Pricemart**

**    Eric was five minutes late, it wasn't his fault there was a line in the mall store he bought his alternate safe gift at.  It wasn't his fault that there was a car accident a few blocks down.  He zipped up his smock and punched in his time card, only to bump into Red.**

**"You're late."  Red said with his usual stern face**

**"Dad, traffic."**

**"Eric, I don't care, you are getting docked five minutes, dumbass!"**

**'F*** you, Dad!'**

**"Now, go to the back and put sales stickers on the items for tomorrow's early bird specials, which YOU will be working."**

**"You can't tell me what to do forever."**

**"Eric, I can FIRE you in three seconds if you don't shut your smart mouth."**

**Red warned.**

**Eric was almost tempted to say to Red 'Go ahead fire me.' but then he thought of the bracelet he bought Jackie, the bracelet he was hesitant on giving her.  The bracelet that was not fully paid for.**

**"Fine."  He replied quietly as he cursed his father out in his head.  **

**There were something's in his life that would not, probably never change, and that was getting his father to treat him like his friend.**

**But Jackie. 'Maybe?  Maybe not.'  'She loves me.  She loves me not.'**

**Next day**

**      Kitty was in her usual chipper mood as she made breakfast; Eric wanted to sleep in today.  He didn't want to leave the house at seven in the morning so a bunch of idiots can pick up a toaster for half off the usual price.   Hyde who didn't have to be up early, was up early, putting the butter on his toast as Kitty poured the orange juice in small glasses.**

**"Good morning, Eric!"  Kitty said**

**"Yeah."  He mumbled to his mother.  **

**He was too tired to eat the usual eggs, bacon, and toast.  He broke a piece of the bacon in half.  As Red came to his spot at the table in his brick red Pricemart blazer holding the morning paper.  No one touches Red Forman's newspaper!**

**"So, what are your plans?"  Kitty asked, when everyone else had their breakfast plates in front of them.**

**"Work."  Eric replied, as Red did not look up from his newspaper.**

**"Donna and I are---"**

**'Oh f***! Shut up!'**

**"going to see a movie."**

**"Good for you, Steven!"  **

**Eric wanted to say something, anything that would give him the upper hand, that he was better off without Donna, and not that Donna was the one better off without him.  But he didn't.  He let it hang in the air until his stomach could handle picking at his eggs.  The last thing he wanted was a fight at the dinner table.  And everyone rushing to the aid of the Good 'Son'.  The biggest mistake was the Forman's taking Hyde in.  **

**"Did I mention I'm going to work on an early Saturday morning?"  Eric moaned**

**"Yes, and you will do it."  Red replied as he turned the page of his newspaper.  **

**'but I won't like it.'**

**3 Hours Later**

**            Jackie found herself in the Forman basement at ten o'clock in just enough time to see Hyde and Donna leave out the front way to wherever it was that they were going.  Eric called her last night and told her that his shift was over at noon and he doubted Red would make him stay longer as no one wanted to pay the overtime to a bunch of high school kids.  Fez came by with a bag of licorice and sat down on the lawn chair to watch ABC Saturday Morning. **

**"Hello, Jackie."**

**"Hi, Fez."**

**Poor Fez, he was like Ringo Starr, a friend to all The Beatles, even when the others around him hated the other's guts.**

**"What time is Michael—"**

**And before Jackie could finish asking the question, there was Kelso in a blue and green colored sweater, tight jeans, and sneakers—and naturally he didn't NOTICE her in the room when he came barging in through the back door.**

**"Guess who had sex with Pam Macy last night!"**

**It shouldn't have hurt, but it did.  It shouldn't have mattered, but it did.  Jackie cleared her throat.**

**"Everyone's had sex with Pam Macy, Michael! —and Laurie Forman."**

**"BURN!"  Fez said in a flat imitation**

**"Shut up, Fez.  We're over, Jackie, what do you care?"**

**"I don't!  I just don't want to see you go out with a nice girl who will put up with your infidelities," He looked confused like a deer trapped in the headlights, "your cheating ways, Michael!"**

**"Jackie after my experiences with you, I'm sticking with low ****maintenance**** whores."**

**"Me?!  You're going to blame ME!?"  She grabbed her purse off the floor and swung it at him.**

**'Ooooh how sexy!"  Fez said excitedly**

**"Jackie!"  Kelso backed himself into a corner, "Why don't you to Pricemart to be with your forever boyfriend!?" **

**Kelso didn't get the irony that he was fighting with Eric but still hung out in his basement and ate the Forman's food.**

**"You know what, maybe I will!  Eric has more respect for me in his little finger than you do in your whole body, you moron!"  **

**She swung her purse at him again before throwing her coat on and leaving the basement.  She blinked her eyes to stop them from crying as she grabbed a big stick that was on the ground and 'carved' J.B. Heart E.F. in the shallow snow.  The letters were smeared and bumpy despite her usually neat writing hand.  She had a lump in her throat as she tightened her scarf around her neck as the wind picked up and washed it all away, leaving no trace.**


End file.
